Aircraft crew members often wear flight gear that includes various types of survival equipment. For many missions, such survival equipment may include some type of inflatable flotation device for use if a crew member must enter the water. However, numerous other types of survival equipment may be attached to flight gear worn by a crew member. Examples of such equipment can include a radio, a first aid kit, a knife, a flashlight, survival rations, water, dye markers, flares, and/or a pistol.
One known type of flight gear for holding survival equipment is the “Airsave” CMU-33 aircrew survival vest. As the name implies, the CMU-33 includes a vest that can be worn by a crew member. The front and sides of the vest include numerous MOLLE (MOdular Lightweight Load-carrying Equipment) system attachment locations formed from rows of PALS (Pouch Attachment Ladder System) webbing. A flotation collar containing an inflatable bladder is attached to the vest as a separate item and occupies a portion of the MOLLE locations. Ends of the collar are attached to the front of the vest and a center part of the collar wraps around the rear of a wearer's neck. The flotation collar does not extend the full length of the vest in the front. The attached ends of the collar are located at positions roughly corresponding to the lower chest of a wearer.
Several issues can arise in connection with the CMU-33. One such issue relates to the thickness of the flotation collar prior to inflation. In particular, various flotation collar designs are relatively thick in the over-shoulder region and/or may rest against the back of a wearer's neck. This can result in the top of the collar being rubbed by the bottom of a flight helmet that the aircrew member may also be wearing. This rubbing can cause fatigue and discomfort and may restrict head movement.
Another issue relates to accessibility and/or visibility of other survival equipment after inflation of a flotation collar. In many conventional vests, an inflated collar blocks a wearer's view of equipment attached to the vest. The problem may be particularly acute with regard to survival equipment attached to portions of the vest under the ends of the flotation collar.
For these and other reasons, there remains a need for improved wearable flight gear that includes a flotation device.